kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles (Grand Prix Story 2)
Vehicles are the most vital piece in a race, along with your staff. Vehicles have many factors that must be considered to perform properly on a specific track. Creating a good vehicle is more than just having a good team. Unlike prequel, more features have been added into this game, such as facilities, items, parts, tuning, upgrading, etc. After you unlock a vehicle or drive type, you must use Research Points to research them in order to unlock them. The amount of time and points varies between vehicles and drive types. Research is also required when unlocking parts. Vehicle will start to lost durability when racing. As long as you are not using all your team(s) to perform other tasks, your vehicle will get repaired by team that is not busy, even offline. Building and developing a Vehicle The development of cars happens in 3 stages, and more interesting than prequel. The stages included: Design, Wind Tunnel Test (50% of progress) and Test Drive. Wind Tunnel Test and Test Drive cannot be done when such facility is absent or upgrading, so please keep in mind. # Designing: IQ (Main), Tech (Secondary), Car Designer (Special Skill), Design Office (Facility) #* Main: Spd & Acc, Secondary: Hndl # Wind Tunnel: Analysis (Main), Tech (Secondary), Aero-dynamite (Special Skill), Wind Tunnel (Facility) #* Main: Hndl, Secondary: Spd # Test Drive: Strength (Main), Analysis (Secondary), Test Drive (Special Skill), Test Track (Facility) #* Main: Acc, Secondary: Hndl There will be a maximum 6 phases for each stages. #1 and #2 usually just introduction about the vehicle, such as drive type and vehicle type. If the driver or mechanic has high enough stats, they usually says "I've got it!" at #3. Otherwise #3 will starts the major stats gain. If the possible stat gains is high, they will shout out confidentially. The listed ones are the best dialogues you can get from #3 to #5, or #4 to #6: # Designing: "Eureka!", "Is that it?", "Smooth!" # Wind Tunnel: "Amazing Downforce!", "Let's aim for more!", "Like a Hurricane!" # Test Drive: "This is how you drift", "Full Throttle!", "Overdrive!" Tech will affect the stats gain outside of the listed 3 stages. It is important having a good team right stats, Special Skills, and overall Tech stats to build the best vehicle. A bad team will not fully unleash the potential of high-ranked vehicles, as well as the developed vehicles will have low potential. Auras will also boost the effectiveness of the team on the development outside of the listed 3 stages. Drivers or mechanics can have fatigue if you often request them to perform in listed 3 stages. However, sometimes they will just being lazy and unmotivated for no reasons. Fortunately, you can soft reset to re-roll the stats gain for a particular development stage, especially if you want to use same person for Wind Tunnel and Test Drive tests. The costs of the selected drives vary with each Vehicle Type and Drive Type. Enchanting (Leveling) Enchanting the vehicle is done by applying items to it through "Enchanting" interface. While it will improve the vehicle to better stats, but leveled too high will drastically increase the fuel consumption and decrease stats gain for following level. Some items will give a higher amount of XP if it is compatible with vehicle. There is also a chance of getting bonus XP. This mechanic also applies to Parts. Tuning Tuning is unlocked at rank 12 and is another way to improve the vehicle. You can upgrade the durability, speed, acceleration and handling for a total of 10 levels each. Research and RP increases with every level. Grade A third way for improving a vehicle is by grade. The maximum grade of a vehicle is IV and is unlocked at rank here. Upgrading the grade is achieved by researching the respective technology for each type of vehicle and will increase stats, all the while lowering the level of the vehicle, making it much more efficient. A cosmetic change happens when you upgrade a car. In addition to RP's, you will also need a sacrificial vehicle of the same type and grade. I.e. a +1 sedan for a +1 sedan. Improving the grade will only apply to that vehicle. It will not change the grade of others of the same type in your garage. It does however survive the dismantling and rebuilding of the kit. This mechanic also applies to Parts. Selling / Dismantling If you do not want a vehicle anymore, you can sell your vehicle. Selling a vehicle gives your money, however the amount is low. As for dismantling, it will convert your vehicle into a kit, which can be reassemble again with a new potential value. In short, you can keep dismantling and reassemble your favourite vehicles to try to get higher potential value out from it, given that your team and facilities keep on improving. Which means, you do not have to worry that your S-ranked vehicle get from raffle was developed badly. Not only that, dismantling gives you Research Points, after the progress is done. If you dismantling a high potential vehicle, with its "Dis." being "100%" (by travel long enough distance); as well as using a team with high Analysis stat, you can get a high amount of Research Points out from it. Dismantling a vehicle is often the recommended choice even though you are very short on cash. Since selling vehicle in this title serves more like a "delete" function, and Research Points are vital in researching and upgrading. If you dismantle a vehicle in a new day (0.00 am), Dr. Mochipon will instantly finish it one time for you. Afterwards, every other vehicle dismantled in the same day takes 2 hours. Dr. Mochipon is able to help out with multiple sessions by the first day you discovered her (need confirmation). Drives Vehicle List Currently, players only can obtain 3 Vehicle Types for each 4 Body Types by researching. They will be unlocked at Lv 1, Lv 3, and Lv 5 of the Body Type's research, with Rank D, Rank C and Rank B respectively. In order to obtain vehicle with A or S Rank, players have to perform a Raffle (preferably Premium one), or wait Kairosoft decided to update more research-able vehicles. However, even a Proto Car © can outperform a Mochipon Machine (S). This is because the facilities and team are the biggest factors that affect the born of powerful vehicle, rather than the ranks or vehicle's game-breaking abilities themselves. (see Tips) There are 4 Drive Types: * GT (Grand Tourer) : Balanced stats and able to perform well in "Wet Road". * Sports Cars : Higher Acceleration and Handling than GT at the cost of Track Compatibility. * Racing Cars : Straight road specialists that may comes with low Durability and Acceleration. * Rally Cars : Able to challenge rough and curvy terrain. The analysis may not take all Raffle vehicles into account since they might have distinctive stats or abilities that override their weakness. Legend *'Dur' - Durability : It goes down over the course of the race. After it hits zero, the vehicle breaks (is destroyed permanently). As long as the vehicle does not break, it gets repaired after the race by your crew. You may forfeit a race to save your vehicle. *'Spd' - Speed : How fast a vehicle can potentially go. *'Acc' - Acceleration : How quickly a vehicle can get to max speed. *'Hndl' - Handle : How easy the vehicle is to control (how often it crashes or goes of the road). *'Ability '- Ability : The car special ability. *'Exp' - Expansion : How many parts may be installed. In general, unless stated otherwise, 3 of the parts slot will be allocated to Engine, Tires and Gear Part. The other empty slots can be used by other parts that are not in the same categories of the specific part slots. *'On-Rd' - On Road : How well your vehicle performs on "On Road" tracks. *'Off-Rd' - Off Road : How well your vehicle performs on "Off Road" tracks. *'Wet-Rd' - Wet Road: How well your vehicle performs on "Wet Road" tracks. *'Icy Rd' - Icy Road : How well your vehicle performs on "Icy Road" tracks. Track Compatibility Chart (Car translations and specs is accurate as of ver 1.6.8 of the English Android version. Animated car images shows the differences in appearances of the car in different grade. Non animated ones means that there are no differences in grades' appearance. The less fancy and colorful one are the lowest grade version of the car, while the most fancy and colorful ones are the highest grade of the car (+4). All images are using the white paint color version. Differences can and will appear if using different paint color.) GT Cars Sports Cars Racing Cars Rally Cars Vehicle Abilities Each Vehicle has a special ability that will aid the car, the race or the player in some way.